


first time

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth and Jeritza's first time is, as expected from them, a little awkward.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> in my last fic i didn't go into detail with the sex, so i decided, wait: i want to write the sex

"I really don't know what I'm doing..."

Byleth _says_ that, but it's a bit of an innocuous statement, seeing as how he's laying on his stomach, in front of Jeritza's crotch with his hard cock in both of his hands. Jeritza gulps—it's sort of hard not to laugh at a statement said so innocently, considering the image splayed in front of him.

"It is as you said before," Jeritza assures him. "We will figure it out together."

Something as little as that is enough to settle Byleth down and make him feel at ease. The comfort of knowing that Jeritza doesn't care just how bad he is at these sorts of things, simply because Jeritza himself also has no idea how to do this—it gives him the motivation to move forward with this.

Byleth curls his fingers around Jeritza's cock and stares at it like it's an enemy he's trying to get the upperhand on. Slowly, he kisses the tip of the cock, then with more confidence, fully takes the tip into his mouth. The taste isn't bad, Byleth surmises, but there isn't really a taste at _all_. He isn't sure exactly what he expected; something sugary sweet, perhaps, reflecting upon what consists of Jeritza's diet? Maybe like a popsicle?

When Byleth takes more of Jeritza's cock into his mouth, he swirls his tongue along the length of it, hoping that'll garner a positive a reaction—and by the Gods, it does. The mewling kitten-like noise that tumbles from Jeritza's mouth has Byleth wondering if it didn't come from their cat for a second, until he looks up and sees Jeritza redfaced with his head thrown back.

With a wet pop, Byleth retracts his mouth from Jeritza's cock and looks up at him with doe eyes. "Good?"

"G-good," Jeritza says breathlessly. "Extraordinary."

Byleth smiles, reveling in his unexpected accomplishment to actually get Jeritza to make some _noise_, before sinking his mouth back down onto Jeritza's cock. Byleth makes a surprised noise when he suddenly feels Jeritza's hand in his hair, stroking it softly, then roughly grabbing a fistful of it and gripping it tight. Jeritza slowly pushes Byleth's head down until he's fully enveloped the entirety of his cock in his mouth, and that's when Jeritza realizes—

Byleth doesn't seem to have a gag reflex.

He's looking up at him, face full of cock, not struggling or coughing even though Jeritza can _feel_ the tip brushing against Byleth's throat. It's...sort of stupidly sexy, and Jeritza has to cover his mouth and look away just from the mere sight of his lover gazing at him so innocently with his entire cock in his mouth.

Then Byleth starts working on him again, sucking on his cock like he's starving. His methods are sloppy and unorthodox, and _probably_ wouldn't be sexy to anyone else but Jeritza. The ungodly slurping noises coming out of Byleth's mouth, the drool leaking out from the corners of his lips as he practically fucks his own face on Jeritza's cock; bobbing his head up and down, slipping all but the tip out of his mouth before going back down on him and taking the entire thing back into his throat...

"W-wait," Jeritza pants. "I'm— I do not want to—"

Byleth pops Jeritza's cock out of his mouth once more and looks up at him with a frown. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Jeritza says, all too quickly. "Quite the opposite, you...you are too good at this." A bit bashfully, he adds: "I did not want to finish just yet."

Byleth crawls on top of Jeritza and kisses him hard, harder than he's ever initiated before. Jeritza kisses him back with just as much fervor, gliding his hands along Byleth's thighs and hips. He can taste himself on Byleth's lips, and it should definitely be repulsive, yet it's so intoxicatingly sexy that it makes Jeritza slide his tongue against Byleth's own so that he can get more of that taste.

The way Byleth is straddling Jeritza, his cock keeps brushing against Byleth's pussy, and _fuck_, it's making every inch of Byleth's body quake in anticipation. He rubs himself down on it, breathlessly moaning as he grinds his clit against Jeritza's length, and Jeritza can hardly take it anymore. Everything Byleth does makes him feel like he's going to orgasm on the spot.

"I want you," Byleth whispers. "In me... Your thing inside of me."

It makes Jeritza laugh, so soft and sweetly that it would make Byleth pout were it not so cute. That Byleth can still act exactly like himself, naive and wonderfully weird even during intimacy, makes Jeritza's heart burst with affection.

"You are a strange creature," Jeritza says, pressing his lips against Byleth's ear.

Byleth crawls off of him as Jeritza reaches for the container of oil in the nightstand. Hubert the cat glowers at him menacingly from the floor. Jeritza mouths a genuine 'sorry, kitty' to her, but it falls on deaf ears as she turns her back towards him.

"How should I, uh..." Byleth blinks at Jeritza quizzically.

Jeritza doesn't quite understand for a moment: then it clicks. His face flushes just slightly—why is everything about this so embarrassing? Byleth is as stoic as ever, but Jeritza is certain he's a bundle of nerves, just the same as he is right now.

"Bend over," Jeritza commands. "On your knees."

Byleth does as he's told, facing away from Jeritza and positioning himself on his elbows and knees. He feels a little silly like this, completely nude and exposed, betraying all of his mercenary instincts of never being vulnerable—but it's Jeritza seeing him like this, the man he loves with his entire soul.

Jeritza uncorks the oil and coats his fingers with it, then spreads it along his length. He's so achingly hard, and the sight of Byleth on all fours, legs spread open, isn't helping. It's only then that he realizes just how _wet_ Byleth is, the slick slowly running down his thigh, and he feels a twinge of guilt for not pleasuring Byleth the same way he did for him.

Well, he'll be certain to make up for it now.

Jeritza crawls behind Byleth and grips his ass. Byleth squeaks and looks over his shoulder with a small, nervous smile; his head soon sags down once Jeritza gently eases his cock inside of him, both of them gasping at the foreign feeling of it.

"Are you alright?" Jeritza asks, rubbing at Byleth's hip.

Byleth grits his teeth when Jeritza roughly pushes in a little further. "H-hang on."

"Does it hurt?" Jeritza almost considers pulling out completely, but Byleth shakes his head.

"Doesn't hurt," Byleth quickly affirms him. "Just, um... Weird. Different from my fingers."

The mental image of Byleth fingering himself sends Jeritza's mind into a flustered tizzy, but now is not the time for that. He rubs Byleth's hips and ass until he finally gets the okay to keep moving, and this time, Jeritza sinks his full length inside of him. The feeling is absolutely _indescribable_, and it's practically a chore not to dig his nails into Byleth's flesh and fuck him with wild abandon. 

Maybe the old Jeritza would have done that, but the now soft, tender Jeritza wouldn't dare allow himself to harm Byleth.

"Still good?" Jeritza asks.

It takes a short moment, but Byleth nods. Jeritza holds onto Byleth's hips and slowly eases out halfway, then thrusts back into Byleth, a little too roughly—Byleth gasps and grips the bedsheets, the strength of Jeritza's hips pummeling into him so suddenly shocking him.

"Sorry," Jeritza murmurs.

Byleth giggles quietly. "It's okay," he says, his voice lowering into something Jeritza hasn't quite heard before. "It felt good."

That's enough to urge Jeritza on. He repeats the same action with the same brunt force, but keeps his pace slow so as not to hurt Byleth. It may feel good for him now, but it's still his first time—the last thing Jeritza wants to do is accidentally overexert Byleth right now.

His worries seem to be uncalled for once Byleth opens his mouth. "More," he murmurs. "I want...faster."

Not wanting to disappoint, Jeritza does as he's told. His hold on Byleth's hips tighten as he plunges into him, slapping his hips hard against Byleth's ass as he fucks into him, harder, faster, faster, faster, _harder_. Byleth, normally so quiet and meek, keeps spilling moans from his mouth like a prayer.

Jeritza's bow falls from his hair as he lowers himself on top of Byleth, pressing his entire weight against Byleth's back. The feeling of Jeritza's long hair tickling his shoulders with each forceful thrust makes him shiver, and he lets out an unexpected giggle.

"Laughing, at a time like this..." Jeritza finds himself chuckling as well. "You are so endearing."

Byleth's giggling comes to a halt when Jeritza fucks into him at a particular angle that leaves him breathless. He chokes out a moan and almost falls forward from the sheer feeling of it—he ruts backwards, desperate to find that same pleasure again. Jeritza notices this immediately and rams into that same spot, and when Byleth shakily cries out Jeritza's name, he hits it harder and harder, until Byleth is leaking drool onto the bedsheets.

"Jeri, Jeri, Jeritza..." Byleth looks back at him with watery eyes. "I wanna... I wanna look at you, kiss you..."

_Oh,_ Jeritza thinks to himself, _I love you so much._. Without a word, Jeritza pulls out of Byleth. The sudden emptiness makes Byleth gasp, but it's not for long; Jeritza grabs Byleth and lays him on his back, head against the pillows, and kisses his wet, swollen lips so desperately, as if he'll surely die without Byleth in his arms right now.

Byleth whimpers as Jeritza eases himself back inside of him. As if afflicted by lovesickness, Jeritza fucks Byleth much slower now, more affectionately. Jeritza's lips travel from Byleth's jaw, then to his neck, where he's sure to nibble down and leave a few more marks on him; his collarbones, then to his small breasts, where he licks and kisses at both nipples.

"I love you," Byleth whispers.

It sends Jeritza instantly over the edge. He has to quickly pull out of Byleth before he comes inside of him—with a sharp groan, Jeritza hunches over him and spills all over Byleth's stomach. Byleth covers his mouth in surprise, but then smiles sweetly once Jeritza begins petting his hair and kissing his forehead.

"You are my everything," Jeritza murmurs to the top of Byleth's head. "Did you...finish?"

Byleth twirls his finger around a lock of Jeritza's hair. "A couple times, yeah."

Jeritza's face heats up at the bluntness of his statement. Byleth is on the verge of falling asleep already, but Jeritza insists they clean up after themselves. Seeing the cum—_his_ cum—drying on Byleth's stomach is making his dick twitch a certain way again, so it needs to be taken care of immediately.

After much grumbling from Byleth, followed by Jeritza being the one to clean everything up, Jeritza holds Byleth in his arms as they drift off to sleep, accompanied by Hubert the cat, who is happy to finally be back on the bed.


End file.
